The Crown
by Laris Neal
Summary: After the curse is broken, Regina will find out that true power isn't controlled by magic. When Emma confront her, she will discover that true love is not only the most powerful magic, but also the truly power.


**Swan Queen shortfic - The Crown**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to ABC and the show's owners.**

**After the last episode (22)**

**N/A: I just wanted to write something about Swan Queen and the Queen. Hope you like it. No beta yet. Enjoy it.**

* * *

**The Crown**

The power, true power, wasn't controlled by magic, or by the crown on the top of your head, or even by your blood type. Cora was wrong. She said that love was weakness, and only power would be always there for her. Only power should be trusted, because nobody would ever be able to take it away from her. If she had known how wrong that sentence was! Because of Cora, she never gave the chance for a new love, after Daniel. Because of Cora, she held so strongly into her powers that now she was powerless, nothing was left for her. She was totally lost. She always hated power. Never wanted to be a wicked queen, since when she was little. But she had learnt for good or bad, that you never ignore the power. If you were born to have it, you should honor it and use it for your own good.

As a good girl, an obedient child, she did it. She had learnt how to control her magic, and how to made people crawl over her power. She was a truly queen. She was learned to be a role model. She was royalty. A polite lady never gets late for her tea. A polite and educated lady never rides a horse without its saddle. A polite lady should never give up on her social status for anybody.

Looking back into her past, she wasn't a good girl at all. The hoarse laugh came out of her mouth. She had never been a good girl. She had never given her mother pride. She had never wanted to be a damn queen. But she was, it was her fate, and she couldn't escape from that. Once upon a time, she was a beautiful and dreamy princess, who truly believed in fairy tales. She dreamed with a beautiful prince in a white horse, but he never showed up. She met a boy once, and she thought he was the love of her life, but fate was cruel once more and took her lover away. She wasn't supposed to be loved, or even to love someone. That girl became biter and evil. Nobody ever asked her why she became the Evil Queen. Nobody ever concerned about her. Nobody ever tried to take her power before. Nobody until Emma Swan arrived in the town.

The curse was gone, everybody was mad at the queen. Everybody wanted her heart in a silver plate. All the good ones, which always preach love and forgiveness, tried to apply it on her. No, people were haunting her. She was supposed to die, burn in hell. She wasn't worth for the forgiveness. Nothing mattered anymore. She was running to save her life, because nobody would do that for her. Nobody ever loved her truly. Her mother made her life a living hell; her father never did anything to help her; Daniel was killed and couldn't protect her; even her adopted son was against her. So, no, love wasn't worth it.

Looking at the mirror on the wall in front of her, she ran her fingers through it, feeling the cold glass of it. A smirk appeared into her red lips.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked one last time.

Before she could listen to any reply, she punched the mirror, and it broken in a thousand pieces. Her hand was bloody, and it was burning and hurting like hell, but at least it wouldn't haunt her anymore. She already made her mind. If there was no place for her in the city, she would be gone so.

A sound coming behind her made her nervous. She turned back to face the blonde looking to her. She had a sword into her hands, and a shield.

"Look who came to rescue the city. The White Knight." Regina said ironic, opening her arms into a welcome gesture.

"Regina, we both know it needs to end. Please, don't make things more difficult than they are." Emma sighed.

"Oh so sorry Miss Swan. Or should I say "the savior"? To be honest, this title doesn't suit you. I should go with "the passionate lover"." She laughed out loud.

"C'mon, Regina. Don't go dirty on our sweetest memories." Emma approached.

"Don't you dare to say me what to do!" Regina threw a spell into a vase, and it broken into a million of pieces. "I should know by know that you were a selfish liar. Everybody is. Do you want the truth? I don't love you either, sweetheart. It was just a game, a very fun game to play." She smirked, trying to hide her emotions behind her mask.

"You know this is a lie, so much as I do. I can see through you, Regina. I can see inside you. I can read it in your eyes…" She glared into those dark eyes, loosing herself into the empty darkness. "I can see your pain. You know I can, and I always do."

"NO! You cannot! Nobody can! Nobody will ever understand me. Nobody will ever know the darkness I have placed where my heart should be!"

"You have a heart, and it beats as fast as mine does. You do have feelings, and you do care. No matter how hard you try to deny it, you can't."

"Get the hell out of my way! If you don't leave, Emma, I'll make you. Don't play with me. You know I will if I need to, even if my heart agonizes in pain."

"And that's what makes me sad. You have a choice, and you keep choosing the dark side. You could be happy, Regina. You could have love. Why don't you give a chance on it?"

"Because I'm so much more than this." She could listen to Cora's voice inside her mind. "Because this is my happy ending. Because I'm a queen, and I had the power to control my life. I'll never ever leave someone to command me again. I don't care if I need to kill or harm somebody."

"Regina, don't you see that you don't own the power anymore?"

And Emma was right. She was powerless, since that stupid woman arrived on Storybrooke. Why? Because love wasn't just the most powerful magic. It was the power. Regina couldn't help to fall in love, even if she denies that feeling. Love had taken control over her life. Emma had taken the control over her. Emma was powerful. Emma was the White Knight, and she had the power to destroy the queen. She had the power to make everybody have their happy endings. She was responsible to confront the evil. She was the one to make the queen lose her crown.

"Have you ever asked yourself why I kept following you around the city? Have you ever wondered why I was always behind you, ready to argue with you? Have you ever realized why I was always with you? Because I love you, Regina. And I really believe I can save you, if you give me space to do it. Only if you want to."

"Nobody can save me, Emma." She said in a low voice, deceived.

"You're the queen, Regina. The queen of my heart. You're more than you think you are. You can't be much more, because you already are. You just need to believe it. You need to believe you can be happy. I was a fool to not believe in the possibility of magic, and now I regret that I was blind to it. Trust me, Gina."

Tears were falling from her eyes. In the end, it doesn't matter which side to pick. She wasn't born to love after all. She wasn't born to be loved. But when she accepted her destiny, everything made sense. She looked at Emma, whit a smile into her lips. She was born to be immortal. She was born to be a queen. And as a Queen, she would never lose her crown. She must have her second chance.


End file.
